Dear John
by Lestat's Violinist
Summary: These are the Father's Day Letter's that Sam and Dean wrote the year Dean was with Lisa. I just so happened to stumble upon them. Dean/Sam: "GIMME THAT BACK!" Uh-oh! I gotta go! *runs off laughing*
1. Sam's Letter

**A/N:** _Dude! I meant for these to be less drama filled and more like they were reminiscing. Not this. And now that I've written it I can't seem to friggin' change it! Grrr! Anywho, this is for Father's day. I figured John would deserve some love too! I called my dad, have you? ((If you don't have a dad then call your mom and say it's a do-over mother's day))_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ Supernatural.

**Warnings:** _Umh… Spoilers for My Time of Dying and All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1_

* * *

><p>Dad,<p>

I know we never got along and I'm sorry for that. I know it's my fault that I was so pig-headed and unwilling to see your side of things. You wanted to protect me- us. Keep us all safe from what the world had in store for us.

All that training was just getting us prepared for what was to come. If you hadn't shown us what true evil was I wouldn't have made it past Cold Oak. Dean wouldn't have made the deal because he wouldn't have known about it, I wouldn't come back, and Dean would move on. Get that normal life we both know he's always wanted.

I'm sorry for being the way I was.

I love you,

Happy father's day

-Sammy


	2. Dean's Letter

**A/N:** _THIS was the one I wanted to be more morose and shit than I could make it! GAH! What is WRONG with me lately? Grrr! Anywho, same deal as chapter one, a letter to John._

**Disclamer:** _Still don't own _SPN_. Sadly._

**Warnings:** _Umh… Spoilers for My Time of Dying and All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1_

* * *

><p>Dad,<p>

I never really got to tell you how much you meant to me. Too girly, I guess. I mean, in our family, emotions aren't something we can afford to have. I got that. Still do, but… I need to tell you how much I miss you. It's father's day today and Lisa just called her dad. Ben smiled so wide when he talked to his grandpa- it was like he didn't mind that he didn't have a dad.

But I know I still feel that sharp pang of guilt whenever I think of you. Whenever I think of your last day. You saved me and I couldn't ever thank you or curse you for that. No, I'm not here to make you feel like shit. I'm… trying to tell you that you were the best father anyone could ever ask for. You loved us and protected us even when you thought you were close to breaking.

I saw those pages in the journal where you were close to the edge. I tore them out so Sammy couldn't see you like that. I don't know why I did that but I did. I just… I love you dad. Always have, always will. Sammy's stubborn and he doesn't know that you were softer when mom was alive. Not that you guys never fought but when you did you always managed to make it alright.

Love you dad.

Happy father's day.

~Dean


	3. Adam's Letter

**A/N:** _Dude! I meant for these to be less drama filled and more like they were reminiscing. Not this. And now that I've written it I can't seem to friggin' change it! Grrr! Anywho, this is for Father's day. I figured John would deserve some love too! I called my dad, have you? ((If you don't have a dad then call your mom and say it's a do-over mother's day))_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ Supernatural.

**Warnings:** _Umh… Spoilers for My Time of Dying, All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1, Jump the Shark, Point of No return, and Exile on Main Street, _

* * *

><p>Dad,<p>

So, you're dead. I mean, I kinda figured that after I was brought back 'cause I died too. I never really saw you in Heaven. I mean, I was back at the baseball game you took me to on my fourteenth birthday and all but you weren't really there. I get that. I accept that. You were off hunting monsters and saving the world- and me- from those nasty things that crawl under beds.

Thing is, I got eaten alive. By a ghoul. Thought you should know. I don't blame you for that but I do wish that you taught me to protect myself and mom. But, whatever, that's in the past. Right now, I'm in hell with Lucifer and Michael and they're boooring! Seriously, have they NEVER heard of Monopoly? Or badminton?

Evidently not because they're just attacking each other over and over again now that Sam is out. I saw Death grab his soul and shove it in a brief case. Talk about a head trip. It's not so bad here. Occasionally I make shit appear. Like, I made a whole box of chocolate bars appear out of thin air and I ate them all without sharing with either angels.

Wow, I sound like a nut job. Seriously hope this doesn't get anywhere. Wait, I'm dead. What do I care? Hahahaha! Awesome. Still, I just wanted to let you know to have a happy father's day, wherever you are. If you're in the hot box, look me up. We can chill sometime.

-Adam


End file.
